


Racing and Fame

by sabre



Category: street racing - Fandom
Genre: Cars, Gen, Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabre/pseuds/sabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Watson is NOT your typical 24 year old, she's a famous celebrity and has started getting bored and stress by her fame, but once she is introduced into the life of illegal street racing then everything becomes so much more thrilling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not your typical Mustang

Emma Watson hurried out of her hotel room hoping there would be no paparazzi outside to snap a photo of her, she had chosen to wear a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans with black slip on shoes, on her hip she had clipped a black walkie talkie to keep in touch with her people that made sure she was escorted safely to the party event she was supposed to attend today. She was still straightening out her brown hair at the ends as she plucked the radio from her hips and held it in front of her face to talk.

“Guys, what’s the paparazzi situation like outside?” she let go of the talk button and waited for a response.

“ _Er…it’s busy today…_ ” a males voice crackled over the radio, Emma swore quietly to herself and stopped at the elevator to steady her nerves, breathing in and out slowly helped but she always hated the paparazzi, constant barrages of lights flashing everywhere made her disorientated and once she almost walked into a parked car because of them. She called the elevator which dinged when the doors opened, inside was a slow tempo of music playing which made her feel worse about the day.

Emma rubbed her brown eyes and breathed an exasperated sigh when the doors of the elevator opened and she saw when she stepped out, just beyond the front doors of the hotel were tons of people with cameras poised and waiting desperately to see if she would slip up and they could take embarrassing photos of her.

“Ah Emma, glad you’re here.” She jumped a little when one of her team members appeared beside her, it was Tim; he was 36 and wore a smart white shirt with a black tie and smart navy blue trousers. He handed a wad of papers into her hands which she nearly fumbled and dropped. “Here’s ya schedule for today, there’s starbucks in the escort car and lunch we’ll pick up.” He walked her to the front of the hotel doors and she braced herself, he opened the door for her and held back as she stepped out to the waiting vultures.

A blinding amount of sudden flashes made her freeze for a second and shield her eyes, she could just about see the black Range Rover at the end of the paparazzi canyon that began calling out to her.

“HEY EMMA!” “OVER HERE EMMA!” “C’MON EMMA!” “EMMA!” “MISS WATSON!”

“Just keep moving Emma.” Tim pushed her onwards from behind, almost making her trip over but she gathered herself and walked briskly to the Range Rover that stood on the road, she grabbed the door handle and pulled it but the door wouldn’t budge.

Still the flashes of light from behind her bounced off the windows of the Range Rover as she still tried to pull on the door handle but nothing.

“Emma just get in the car!” Tim snapped from behind her.

“The doors stuck!” she snapped back and angrily she banged on the driver’s window to unlock the doors, with a clunk the locks came off and she flung the door open. She dived inside and scooted over to the far side so Tim could get in as well. He shut the door calmly and the driver set off slowly, the flashes of light drifted away and Emma tried to relax into the leather seats.

She rubbed her eyes breathed out heavily.

“You a’ight?” Tim asked her.

“Yea I’m fine.” She replied but didn’t mean it, it was just something everyone expected her to say.

“We’ve got paparazzi coming up fast.” The driver said as he looked in the rear view mirror, Emma groaned loudly and twisted herself around to look out the back window, she saw a red convertible with its roof down driving quickly on their right with two paparazzi sitting on the tops of the back seats with their cameras positioned at the Range Rover.

“Can’t they give me a break?” Emma cried out and covered her face with shame, she slunk down in her seat to try and avoid the cameras.

_VVVRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWW! VRROOOOOOOM!_

Suddenly the roar of an engine drowned out everything else and Emma bolted upright to see a white Mustang with blue stripes slide in front of the red convertible and blocking them from getting beside the Range Rover. Emma was astonished at the sound it was making, she couldn’t hear anything else except that muscle cars engine, she couldn’t see who was driving it but it sped past them with ease and a sharp whooshing noise as it changed gear, on the back was a sticker on the white bumper to Paul Walker.

Emma couldn’t even catch a glimpse of the number plate as the Mustang darted in front of them and handbrake turned in the middle of the road so it spun around and blasted off down an on ramp for the motorway in a billow of tyre smoke. The convertible had to slam on their breaks to miss both the Range Rover and the Mustang which gave Emma Watson’s driver time to drive down another road which the convertible didn’t have time to make and drove straight past them.

“Oh my god!” Emma cried out and tried to see if she could still see the Mustang on the motorway, she had no chance of seeing it but did see two police cars with lights and sirens blaring driving down the on ramp after it.

“Yea no kidding, that was extremely reckless driving!” Tim got out his phone and began dialling.

“Who are you calling?” Emma asked.

“The police, that idiot could have taken us out!” he replied.

“Hardly, looked like they had it under control.” Emma said, “Besides it made the paps go away.”

Tim huffed at her and continued with his call. She crossed her arms and looked out the window, being a celebrity she had seen plenty of fast cars but nothing that even came close to that, it was such a rush for her. And the control the driver had over it was unbelievable at that kind of speed, it was like it willing itself where to go and demanded itself.

Tim shut his phone and tucked it away in his pocket.

“Turns out the police have been having trouble with drivers around here, plenty of idiots with stupid cars.” Tim grunted and took out his PDA out of his other pocket.

“I liked it…” Emma mumbled to herself but Tim didn’t hear her.

“Ok so you’ve got a radio interview today in half an hour, ten questions for a tv show two hours after that and then we can get you down to the Eco green party for six tonight.” Tim was scrolling through his PDA and sending messages as he did so.

Emma didn’t listen to him, today was starting sound a lot like yesterday did, and the day before that, and the week before that, and the month before that… it was all getting a bit too much now and Emma was beginning to feel sick now, she couldn’t work out if it was stress, anxiety or something else.

She took out her IPhone and began searching for “white mustang blue stripes” on google to see if she could find out anything interesting. There were plenty of pictures of regular mustangs that looked similar but this one must have been modified in its shape as none of them looked exactly like it. She did find an article about Illegal Street racing posted a few months ago but it didn’t include the mustang, just about the dangers of racing and a few photos of Honda’s.

She flicked her hair off her neck and locked her phone, holding it flat between her hands and began staring out the window again.


	2. Tv, interviews and boredom.

Emma was sitting on a director’s chair waiting for her to be called onto the stage of a tv show for an appearance. Her makeup had been recently done by a professional so she had been told to not touch her face, which now made her have an itchy nose and made her constant wrinkle it. She had changed into a smart white shirt and black skirt to which she KNEW the press would hound her for, anything she did or wore it was reported on in negative views.   
She sighed and began tapping her thighs in a made up rhythm, it wasn’t even one of these popular tv shows her agent had found for her but her agent had booked it for her so here she was.   
“Emma, stop that.” Tim said from her side and lightly grabbed her hands to stop her slapping her thighs. “You’ll make them red.”  
‘Oh because god forbid I look bad!’ Emma Watson thought to herself angrily, ‘Doesn’t matter if I’m going insane here but better not damage my looks!’  
She shuffled in her seat and picked up her phone that was laying on the table beside her, she wasn’t allowed to keep her phone on her person as it would wrinkle the clothing and stand out on camera. She had spent the last few hours browsing the internet for anything to do with the super-fast Mustang that had infected her thoughts and refused to leave.   
She was looking on google images searching for white mustangs with blue stripes but still none of them looked like the one she saw, she was now on page 7 and was simply now swiping when she came on a new photo.  
“Oh my god…” she bolted upright in her seat and quietly gasped when she realised what she had just swiped past, she quickly went back a photo and even though the photo was pixelated quality she knew it was the SAME Mustang she had been before, her heart was pounding in her chest as she desperately pressed the visit page button to get any information on it.  
The photo was from the back of a red car and the focus was on the driver inside, but just behind it in slightly obscure view was the white Mustang with blue stripes down the front.  
Her phone switched from the safari app to the youtube app, the photo had been a still from a video that was now trying to buffer, she begged the internet to work but the spinning little circle kept going round and round with no video appearing.   
“Emma, they’re ready for you now.” Tim took her phone off her and pointed to the stage. Emma groaned and wished she could find that video afterwards, she didn’t know how long this tv appearance would take and she was really wanted just to watch that video.  
She took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage, waving to the audience and smiling a fake smile. She shook hands with the host and then sat down on a ridged and uncomfortable armchair.   
“So Emma, how have you been?” the host asked her, a card of questions was held in her hand, she too smiled sickly at her.  
“I’m good, thank you. I’ve just come back from…er…” she stuttered, she was still thinking of that Mustang, what was that video about? Maybe it would show the Mustang in detail, inside and out. Or maybe it wouldn’t refer to it at all? Wait, wasn’t she supposed to answer a question??? “New York.” She finally said to the host who nodded in response.  
“And what were you doing out there?” the host asked, ‘doing a different tv show!’ Emma wanted to shout.  
“I was actually discussing my recent movie over there.” She smiled to the host.  
“Oh really? And what’s it about?” the host asked her.  
“It’s about a girl who’s an artist in Paris and has to feed her family from what she makes by selling paintings.” Emma replied, it was one of the driest films she had ever been in.  
“And I believe we have a trailer here of that movie.” The host smiled sickly sweet to the camera and then looked up at the large screen above their heads, Emma wanted to scream loudly but held it back.  
It was two hours later when her tv appearance was over and she was being escorted back to the Range Rover outside, she had taken her phone from Tim and was looking up the video again, she very nearly walked into a door when she was trying to watch youtube. By the time the video had buffered she was in the Range Rover and once again, ignoring Tim’s boring monologue about her today.  
The video started off by someone showing off a red mazda by starting off from the driver POV looking at the dashboard with them revving the engine loudly, loud male voices could be heard talking and chattering about car stuff she didn’t understand or couldn’t hear properly. And then about thirty seconds into it, she could hear that distinctive sound of the roar from the Mustang in the background and the camera panned upwards to look at it, it was the exact same Mustang as before and from the background looked like it was somewhere in London, maybe a few miles away so this was a local car.   
Her breathing became hectic as she tapped on the more info tab under the video.  
Shot at the car meet up we found while drifting around the streets of London.  
Yea, so it was local and in London too. Maybe she could find other cars like that if she visited that car meet. So Emma went to the profile of the uploader and sent them a message from her personal account.  
‘Hi there, I was watching one of you videos with a white mustang with blue stripes and was wondering where that car meet was at?’ she typed out quickly and hit send, just by the video she couldn’t figure out exactly where it was.  
She clutched her phone with one hand and hoped she would be answered soon if at all, she drummed impatiently on the screen and began to stare out the window again just as she did before they arrived, she bit her lip and watched the streets go past as they continued to drive on. She continued to tap the back of her phone and bit the inside of her cheek.  
Tim took out his phone and began to type out emails, Emma kept flicking her view over to him; wondering what he was typing out. Probably something to do with her, it always was, Tim didn’t seem to do anything other than work, and she never heard him speak of his family or anything he did outside of work.  
And just like always, this car ride was quiet and boring.  
It took another 45 minutes of silence for them to reach the hotel they were staying at, thankfully the paparazzi were not outside the hotel this early in her arrival but somehow or another they were always tipped off and turned up to take photos of her. Emma was just happy she could jump out of the car and not worry about if her hair looked ok by a million different angles, about what the articles about her would say this time or if she licked her lips then the internet would be full of photos of her being compared to a panting dog.   
She grabbed her radio out of the car and walked briskly towards the hotel, she wanted to linger on the front steps hoping she would hear that rumble of the Mustang but she couldn’t, she walked through into the lobby and across the red velvet floor and the tall white marble walls towards the front desk of the hotel to check in. Behind the mahogany desk stood a blond haired woman with light blue eyes and dressed in a smart company suit with matching company green tie.  
“Hello there, how can I help?” the woman asked with a smile, Emma smiled back to her.  
“Hi, I’ve booked a single bed room that should be under the name Emma Watson.” She softened her voice when she said her name as she always did, she never liked saying it out loud since it attracted a lot of attention when people realised it was her.  
“Ah yes, miss Watson, you are in room…226 on the third floor.” She handed Emma a room key with 226 written on the keyring in big red numbers. “We hope you enjoy your stay here.”   
“Thanks.” Emma thanked her and walked back out to the Range Rover to collect her bags but found Tim had already took them out of the car and carrying them inside, her luggage consisted of a white think suitcase and pink duffel bag.   
“Lead the way Emma.” Tim said to her and walked behind her, Emma never liked being served this way, and she felt she needed to carry something just to feel like she wasn’t being lazy. She walked towards the elevator that was at the end of the hallway down the left from the reception desk and called it to them, she turned her phone screen on and checked any notifications from youtube; nothing. She held phone against her side and looked up as the elevator doors opened with a ding.  
She stepped in first and then did Tim, Emma pressed floor 3 and waited for the doors to close, and she kept her eyes on the floor indicator above their heads and felt the elevator begin to move upwards.  
“When do we have to leave tonight?” she asked Tim.  
“At 9 so you’ve got a few hours to yourself.” Tim replied. “Nothing from the minibar.” He joked, Emma thought that was the first time she heard something humorous come from Tim.  
“Ok.” she said back as the doors opened to the third floor, it didn’t take long for her to find room 226. Her room key unlocked the door and she took her bags from Tim, she thanked him and he waved goodbye to her.  
Her room consisted of yellow walls and white carpet, a large entertainment centre made out of solid dark wood stood at one side of the room that covered the wall; it held a large flat screen TV and the minibar underneath. A king sized bed was opposite the entertainment centre with yellow covers and white pillows, two bed side tables sat on either side of the bed with a lamp on each one. A bathroom was beside the door with a large mirror and shower/bath setup.   
Emma threw her bags onto her bed and sat on the foot of it, she placed her phone beside her and rubbed her eyes. She stopped after a second and realised something, she looked up and saw her reflection in the tv; she had smudged her mascara and she sighed heavily and loudly.  
She heaved herself off the bed and trudged into the bathroom, she filled the sink with warm water and began to slowly clean her face of make-up. It took just a few minutes for her to remove everything and she left the bathroom feeling lighter than before.  
Emma walked over to her bags on her bed and unzipped her duffel bag and suitcase, taking off her clothes she had worn for the tv appearance she then tossed them in a heap onto the floor and changed into more comfortable clothes, an old loose black shirt and blue jeans.  
She shuffled up the bed and laid her weary head on the snow white pillow, shut her eyes and took up a star fish shape on the bed to relax, she breathed a long sigh and ran her hands through her long brown hair right to the very tips, she did this over and over again to help her drift off to sleep.   
Emma stopped running her fingers through her coils of leaf brown hair as she grew tired and relaxed, her jaw began to very slowly drop as she softly snored, her sculpted lips separated like the parting of the seas and her eyelids fluttered like the wings of a new born butterfly.  
P-DING!  
Off went the notification tone on her phone, Emma thought it was Tim texting her again about her schedule for the day but when she unlocked it and saw it was a message on Youtube she bolted upright, her hair covered her face as she shot off the bed and began to read the reply message.  
Reply from bloke n’ car 91: “Hello that mustang stood out to me and my friedns too, lol.”  
Emma ignored the spelling mistake and the ‘lol’, she continued to read the message like it was writing her next move, her next action, her next breath.  
“it was some kind of supercharged v8 but we never saw under the hood so nothn for certain.”   
“But where was it?” Emma Watson growled under her breath and scrolled down the page.  
‘it was held in our local shopping centres car park…’  
With that Emma threw her phone on the bed and pulled out her laptop from her suitcase, she used the foot of the bed as a desk for her laptop to rest on while she knelt on the floor.   
She had the youtube video of the car meet on one side of the screen and google on the other side to narrow down where it was. She observed the background of the video, by looking at the buildings in the background she could locate them on google maps and figure out the radius the video MUST have been taken in. Emma felt like CSI looking for this place, on google maps she drew up the area between the buildings and then searched for any shopping centres with large enough parking to house a car meet.  
Her heart jumped when she found it: Ground Earth Shopping Mall.  
And then by googling that name, she found a small facebook page of local car meets in that area, the page had details and photos of the cars driven around with their number plates blanked out. Emma didn’t bother looking at the other car photos but instead just looked for the Mustang, none of the photos were of it but if it had been there before they might be a chance it would show again, Emma checked out the dates for the next meet and just as fortune would have it; the next meet was tonight!  
Emma knew she had a few hours to herself until she had to leave again tonight so she grabbed her phone, a red coat and took off!


End file.
